


Stuck With You

by JoShortyHours (orphan_account), MisunderstoodVillain



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bulges, Characters Are in Fandom, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dark, Double Penetration, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Milking, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JoShortyHours, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodVillain/pseuds/MisunderstoodVillain
Summary: It was the first trial for all of the survivors, they were stuck in an endless loop of pain and sorrow forever. There lives belonged to the Entity, the spirit of loathsome thoughts and endless pain. Being brought upon realms that had went through terrifying occurrences. The survivors who were selected ranged from the first people who got captured by the Entity. Some survivors who weren’t selected for this trial, thought that the Entity was just in their imaginations. That all of this was a form of a nightmare, which is true on some occasions. But, if it were a nightmare and you went through pain… Wouldn’t you have woken up by now? Been freed from the nightmare of torment and pain for another beings leisure.Sadly, they all knew it wasn’t a dream. It was reality. They were played with. Tortured with endless pain and sorrow when selected for a trial.Jake Park had fled from his family, under stress from his father to be exactly like his brother. He couldn’t take it anymore. So, he fled and later got captured by the Entity.He becomes the man of obsession for a particular killer named, Michael Myers. Will he survive? Or will he be stuck with the man for eternity?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Welcome to this fanfiction! It's edited upon a roleplay me and my longtime girlfriend have been doing for a good week or few now. Hope you enjoy it! Updates will happen regularly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first trial for all of the survivors, they were stuck in an endless loop of pain and sorrow forever. There lives belonged to the Entity, the spirit of loathsome thoughts and endless pain. Being brought upon realms that had went through terrifying occurrences. The survivors who were selected ranged from the first people who got captured by the Entity. Some survivors who weren’t selected for this trial, thought that the Entity was just in their imaginations. That all of this was a form of a nightmare, which is true on some occasions. But, if it were a nightmare and you went through pain… Wouldn’t you have woken up by now? Been freed from the nightmare of torment and pain for another beings leisure.  
> Sadly, they all knew it wasn’t a dream. It was reality. They were played with. Tortured with endless pain and sorrow when selected for a trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our fanfiction!  
> We hope you enjoy it and we will be trying to have regular updates!

[First Trial] - Time + 14:00 | Selected + Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield, Claudette Morel and Meg Thomas | Realm + Mother’s Dwelling |  
  
It was the first trial for all of the survivors, they were stuck in an endless loop of pain and sorrow forever. There lives belonged to the Entity, the spirit of loathsome thoughts and endless pain. Being brought upon realms that had went through terrifying occurrences.

The survivors who were selected ranged from the first people who got captured by the Entity. Some survivors who weren’t selected for this trial thought that the Entity was just in their imaginations. That all of this was a form of a nightmare, which looked to be true on some occasions.

But, if it were a nightmare and you went through pain… Wouldn’t you have woken up by now? Having been freed from the nightmare of torment and pain for another beings leisure.

Sadly, they all knew it wasn’t a dream. It was reality. They were played with. Tortured with endless pain and sorrow when selected for a trial.

Jake Park had ran from his family, under stress from his father to be exactly like his brother. He couldn’t take it anymore. So, he fled and later got captured by the Entity. Sadly, he barely knew anyone among the other survivors chosen for this hunt. He did know that he had to risk his life for them. Because, they would do the same thing for him. Right? Jake shook his head, trying to erase the thought of his fellow survivors ever betraying him and leaving him at the killer’s mercy and becoming the Entity’s plaything as he was taken away to another realm.

He smiled when he saw that Claudette was nervously looking towards him, “Sorry, did I make you nervous?” he asked the girl.

She shook her head, “No, I’m just nervous about being the only one here with a health kit…”

“Oh right, sorry!” Dwight flushed and stuttered.

Meg smirked and looked to Dwight to comment, “Well at least someone here can run all the way to the hatch!” she was talking about herself of course. No one seemed to be to bothered by her comment. Except, for Jake himself.

He thought of the comment as a rude remark that Dwight and himself don’t usually look at health kits to be reliable.

“Excuse me Meg. But, watch your mouth...” he remarked, glaring at her which in turn made her become anxious and lowered her hair.

Just because Meg Thomas was good at sports and her speed was impressive when running. She had no right to treat anyone like that.

Belittling is something Jake never took lightly, since his father and brother berated him for not measuring up to their standards and judging him when he denied such claims of his worthlessness.

Dwight saw that Meg was anxious, which told him that she had felt bad for what she said. He shrugged his shoulders and nudged at Jake’s arm for his attention.

“It’s fine Jake. I’ve had to deal with stuff like that for years.” Dwight smiled, looking at Jake to see if he’d relax a bit. Knowing that Dwight went through years of belittlement and judgement by his peers and had gone through teasing.

Jake relaxed, “Alright, yeah… I've went through it too. But, by my family when I never deserved it. So that’s why I got pissed at your comment Meg. Just… Watch your mouth a bit better around me… Okay?”  
Meg nodded.

After a few moments of complete silence among the four of them, Jake looked to his left and spotted a generator and a hook. He smirked, “Hey let’s get this job done and head back to the fireplace where everyone is waiting!”  
Claudette and Dwight perked up and grinned excitedly, “Yeah, let’s do our very best!” Claudette  giggled and raised her health kit up in the air for a symbolized fist pump.

Dwight laughed at Claudette, “Hell yeah! Let’s do it!” he copied her gesture of excitement with a fist pump.  
Meg sighed, “Yeah… Do our best everyone.” and then she was off towards the generator while Dwight and Claudette followed behind her.

Jake smiled and went to do his thing with the hooks as he always had a skill for. He disabled the hook as far as he could get.

Until he heard Claudette scream in agony.

The killer had gotten her.

The killer had made the girl believe that she had tripped the monster up, but in fact was quite the opposite as he turned right back around and snatched her out of a locker.

Picking up Claudette and hoisting the girl over his shoulder with ease, he began a determined walk to a hook close by, but unknowing one that Jake had sabotaged mere minutes before. Claudette however, was putting up a furious fight as the Killer began losing grip on her, walking faster, he neared the hook with tunnel vision, determined in hooking the girl and teaching her a lesson.

Jake on the other hand was making his way towards Claudette’s cry for help. He spotted the killer and was able to identify the monster as The Shape and smirked when he saw that the masked maniac was on his way to the hook that he was just sabotaging moments before.

He licked his lips and dashed for the hook in front of The Shape who was carrying a struggling Claudette upon their shoulders. He ripped a cord from the hook and the handle that held the heavy thick rustic metal curve of the hook fell with a loud thud to the surface. “Heh, can’t hook her now!”  
Claudette smiled and struggled out of The Shapes grasp and dashed past Jake who took the thing's full attention gladly for her to escape the monsters clutches.

“Come and catch me asshole!” He stuck his tongue out and dashed away, behind Claudette to keep her safe from harm.

While in the area where Claudette was taken by The Shape, Dwight and Meg looked towards where they saw commotion and thankfully Dwight was able to spot some black curled locks in the mist, “Claudette! Over here!” Dwight yelled out to the injured girl who in return began to run them. 

Meg sighed and began to run away from Dwight as it seemed like he just brought an injured survivor and The Shape close to her and to himself. She wasn’t really willing to sacrifice herself for Claudette. It was her fault to begin with for being caught, right?

The Shape breathed heavily as his attention now was fully on the saboteur. His trusted weapon, a large kitchen knife, gripped tightly as eerie piano music echoed through the killing fields. That signaled to the survivors that he had entered his second tier of evil and was now faster and was hungrier for blood.

The Shapes white mask shined in the moonlight thanks to the downpour, but nothing was going to deter him from downing Jake and making him pay for being the cause of his prey escaping his grasp.

Jake was panting, his legs ached as he pushed himself to carry his body along.

“Come one, that’s it! follow me!” he jumped through a windowsill, threw down some pallets and made his way throughout the area. But no matter what he tried to do to throw The Shape off of his trail he was continuously followed closely, he was exhausted from running, from pushing himself to utter exhaustion. But, he was doing all of this to protect his comrades and hopefully buy them time to finish the other generators that were left.

Two generators got finished when he ran past the house in the middle of the area. Claudette, Meg and Dwight were running past the masked murderer, it's attention was only dead-set on the saboteur. Jake had looked towards his three comrades who saw that he was still keeping The Shapes attention while they pasted by.

Claudette wanted to help Jake.

But Dwight held onto her shoulder and shook his head. Dwight saw the determination in Claudette’s eyes to go help Jake. But, he knew better then to let her go after the other. “Jake, would want us to get the other generators done. Since, he does have the thing's attention."

The Shape continued the pursuit with the boy, filling his evil within to his final tier. His blade rose into the air as the piano music sounded loudly into the night. His speed picked up, his breath grew louder, and soon he swung his blade with extreme prejudice down onto Jake.

But it missed.

Jake winced as the blade just about met with his back. He struggled to keep his feet continuously moving now, he looked around for any pallets or windows to use to his advantage. But, saw nothing. He was forced to bring The Shape around the entire area. Thankfully, avoiding Claudette, Dwight and Meg.

After a good few minutes of running around with the killer hot on his heels, Jake lost the man. Hiding behind brush and finally within the safe enclosed metal space of a closet.

Claudette, Dwight and Meg finished a generator once Jake was within the safety of a closet. Dwight nodded at Claudette when she gave him the determined gaze she gave a good while ago, “Go ahead Claudette. Go save Jake, I'll be close behind to help and shield you away from the killer's blade.”

Meg sighed, “Guess I'll go do a generator by myself.” she went towards the next generator as Claudette and Dwight both ran to the closet where Jake was hiding in.

“We're coming Jake!” Claudette cried. Her cry alerted Jake, he sighed… he was anxious for Claudette's safety. But, he reassured himself, thinking that someone was beside her to protect her from any harm.

When they were just a few feet away from Jake. The Shape rounded a wall and plunged his blade straight into Dwight's back. Blood squirted out and stained the front of the man's body and the blade was now dripping in the red, coppery liquid. Ignoring Claudette's screams, he lifted Dwight up and carried him off into the fog. The scream from the boy echoed a few minutes after, telling everyone that he had been hooked.

Jake quickly exited from the locker, “Claudette, what happened!?” he yelled as the girl stopped in her tracks.

“It… It took Dwight!”

“Oh.. No.” Jake nervously looked at Claudette, she pointed towards the direction The Shape took Dwight. Jake nodded and ran into the fog calling out, “Go and find Meg! You'll be safer with her instead of being alone!”

Claudette nodded and went to search for Meg who was now working on less than half of the fourth generator.

After flicking the blood off his blade, The Shape turned his head towards Jake's voice coming closer. The Shapes tier was now back to its second level, having lost it while carrying Dwight to a hook. Looking at the one on the hook for one more moment with empty, soulless sockets, the man then began walking in the direction of Jake's yell.

Dwight heard Jake and swallowed thickly, he saw that The Shape walked back through the fog. He bit his bottom lip and opened his mouth to yell, “Stay away! Please go on without me! Jake, make it out of here alive! I'll come back soon to the campfire!” Jake heard Dwight and shook his head.

“No way! I'm coming for you!” Jake sensed something was coming his way, so he dodged through the fog, just missing a blade by mere inches that cut through fog and ran past the killer to Dwight.

He reached up to unhook his comrade and pushed Dwight forward, “Go! I'll be fine!” he yelled. Dwight was uncertain, Jake could see his uncertainty plastered onto his face clearly. He glared, “Just go, Claudette can help you get patched up. I'll see you at the campfire.”

“Do you promise Jake?”

Jake was taken aback by Dwight's question, it seemed like a plea. He smiled, “Yes, I promise.” he said with a smile.

Dwight nodded, running off to go hide until the coast to be clear for him to search for Claudette. While Jake exhaled quietly, he looked towards the area from whence he came through the fog just moments ago.

A hand suddenly came up from behind Jake and grabbed his scarf with a death grip. The Shape had finally caught him and raised his blade slowly into the air, the music playing again, as if it were warning the other survivors to come save their friend... if they dared. The knife was poised to strike as the killer pulled Jake closer to him.

Jake bit into his scarf and glared at The Shape, he kicked the other in the knees trying to disable the mans advances to act upon his instincts.  
Meanwhile, Dwight met with Claudette who patched the nervous boy up and wrapped up his terrible shoulder wounds from the hook from moments before. Meg was working on the last generator as Claudette made sure Dwight was fixed up before she started to run with him to go help Jake as Meg finished the generator and was given the task to open their exit for them. So, when Jake was freed they could lead the boy to the exit and leave together.

The Shape had grabbed a fist full of the boy's hair and lifted him up so that his feet were just barely touching the ground. It's knife was brought back down to his side as he watched Jake writhe and scratch at the hand pulling his hair. That's when the masked man heard and saw the other survivors coming back for Jake.

Jake yelled at the others, “JUST GO IDIOTS! I'LL BE FINE!” Dwight and Claudette were shocked by Jake's yelling towards them. Claudette looked at Dwight and they both nodded at each other and stopped in their tracks. “OKAY JAKE BUT YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR PROMISE TO ME!” Dwight yelled back and grabbed Claudette's hand to lead her away in a dash.

Meg had finished the final generator and thanks to Jake keeping the killer busy. She was able to get the exit gate open in no time.

Jake sighed, “Well you got me.” he chuckled and reached for The Shapes wrist that was preoccupied with his black locks of hair upon his head. “I'll give you an easy kill… Hell I'll let you torment me if you want… only if you let my comrades go.”

The Shape looked back and scoffed at the boy under his mask and threw Jake onto his hands and knees, stunning him momentarily. Seeing the three other survivors leave through the main gate, The Shape then picked up Jake and lifted him over his shoulder and presumably started carrying him to a sacrificial hook. But they began passing hook after hook as the man seemed to have a different agenda now.

Jake winced when he felt a stinging pinch in his knees, he struggled when he thought that The Shape was going to put him on a hook. But, when they passed hook after hook he looked at the exit and stopped struggling. “Uhm, where are you taking me? Aren't you going to kill me?” he asked anxiously.

Then The Shape heard it, a quiet breeze coming from behind a few log walls. Weaving between them, he found the hatch and looked down at it as if debating on letting the other get away or not. Of course, his mask shown no emotion so The Shape was hard to read. With a swift motion, the man tossed Jake onto the ground in front of the opening in a way that said "get out before I change my mind" while he stood as still as a statue... just glaring down at him.

Jake looked at the other confused, “So.. you're letting me go…? Wow… uhm… okay?” he then crawled to the hatch and looked at the man, “Uh… See you around I guess.” then he got up and jumped in.

[First Trial] - Time + 17:00 + The survivors all made it out safely.

For now at least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!  
> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are highly appreciated! Have a great day and see you with our next installment!


	2. Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake was a mess, over the last few trials before he was killed by the Pig and the Hag before he was put out on a three day break from doing trials. Claudette or Dwight offering to substitute for him, which Jake took. He was glad when the first trial passed no one asked what took him so long. So he began to open up to Claudette and Dwight. But, mostly Claudette because she showed how kind and caring she was towards others. He was grateful to have her in a trial with him again.  
> But, he messed up... He messed up big time. A mess up that he'll never be able to go back on. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Welcome back!  
> Hope you guys will enjoy this installment!

[Eleventh Trial] - Time + 16:00 | Selected + Jake Park, David King, Nea Karlsson and Claudette Morel |  Realm + Lampkin Lane |

 Jake was a mess. Over the last few trials before, he'd been brutalized by the Pig and the Hag before he was put out on a three day break from doing trials. Claudette or Dwight offering to substitute for him, which Jake took happily. He was glad when the first trial passed no one asked what took him so long. So he began to open up to Claudette and Dwight. But, mostly Claudette because she showed how kind and caring she was towards others. He was grateful to have her in a trial with him again. They haven't been in one since the first. It had been ten days since they last spoke. Sure, they saw each other at the campfire and saw each other when heading to their tents. But, they never spoke. It made Jake sad at that fact when Claudette came over and smiled, “Hiya Jake! It's been awhile since last time we spoke… I'm sorry about that.”

Jake shrugged it off, “It's no big deal.”

“Are you sure?”

Jake nodded and the girl sighed, had she been holding her breath?

Nea and David were conversing on strategies as they selected their items to bring to the trial. Of course, Jake and Claudette knew which items they'd bring together. Jake with a toolbox and Claudette with her trusty health kit. “Let's do this!” Claudette said with a fist pump in the air; it was nice to see her positivity again. Jake really needed it.

Nea and David finished selecting their items. Nea with a flashlight while David had a toolbox, just like Jake. Jake shook his head and grinned, making his way to David who smirked, Claudette following behind. She was protective of the Asian boy for some reason that he couldn't place. At least not yet anyways.

“Hey nerd.” David greeted.

“Hey asshole.” Jake smirked, raising his hand for a high five in his not preoccupied hand; which David obliged, raising his hand to meet his. “Nice seeing you again my dude, it's been what… three trials?” David looked at Jake.

The saboteur nodded, “Yeah it's been awhile. But, we got this!”  
Nea and Jake had agreed to keep the killer busy while Claudette and David teamed up to work on generators together. Jake knew the Brit might make some jokes and jabs at the botanist that might offend her so he made sure to let him know to go easy on her. David promised to refrain from saying anything to provocative with Claudette and Jake sighed in relief.  
Once all of the survivors got to the campfire to burn their offerings consisting of extra blood points, fog and luck, the trial was on.  
The four were transported to the quiet streets of Lampkin Lane, Haddonfield. The Entity had graciously grouped all of the survivors together at the start of the map, something that didn't occur all too often. The aura around the survivors was one of confidence and determination. Most of them had been doing well, all except Jake who seemed to keep getting targeted every trial he was in previous.

Jake was a nervous wreck as usual, Claudette was ner ousted for Jake since she heard of the torment he went through with his last few trials before. She reached her hand to the boy's shoulder, “It'll be okay Jake. If you get hurt I'll patch you up!”

Jake looked back at her and nodded, “Thanks…”

David nodded his head as well and held onto Jake's other shoulder opposite of Claudette, “Yeah mate, I'll be here to help ya out too!”

Jake smiled and nodded, “Yeah, okay… well… let's get this done and make it back to the campfire!”

Nea smirked and began to make her way through the area, she spotted the killer and licked her lips. Time to get this done.

The killer was none other than The Shape, fitting right in with the arena. He looked around before starting to walk calmly down the street, police car light reflecting off his trusted kitchen knife and sending a wave of uneasiness through Nea. The killer this round seemed hypervigilant as he checked behind trash cans, cars and bushes in search of anything living.

Nea made sure to take out her flashlight, she blinded The Shape when he got close enough to her, then made her way into the Myers’ house to complete the generator. Jake came in Nea's place, he was anxious seeing that masked man again. He went and hid behind garbage cans as he waited for the blindness to dissipate.

The Shape grunted as he lifted his arm up a few seconds too late. Shaking his head and recovering from the beam of light a moment later, the killer started to make his way towards the Myers' house; his house. His steps were quiet as he started up the stairs of the porch.

Jake quickly got up from his hiding spot, ran towards the Myers' house and dashed up the stairs, passing The Shape by mere meters. Nea heard the drumming heartbeat and quickly jumped through a window and landed gracefully onto the floor below. She bolted away from the houses in search for a different generator.

Claudette and David were finishing up the first generator. And once the ding and the flashing bulbs stopped and stayed as a continuous ray of light, they both got up from their crouching position beside the generator and made their way to the next machine.

The Shape stopped and turned towards the sound, then it clicked in his head that Jake and Nea were simply acting as bait. Huffing that he had fallen for such a stupid ploy, the man turned on a dime and walked briskly to the general area of the recently fixed generator, his terror radius going from normal to micro in mere seconds as he began to stalk for his prey.

Jake was running behind the killer, Claudette and David were already at a different generator. Nea saw Jake running after The Shape and quickly finished up her generator she was working one only to flee to the next.

But it was too late, The Shape's theme rang out into the night, breaking the silence like glass as he approached David and Claudette faster now. David and Claudette looked up from their generator only for the Brit to be slashed in the chest since he was closest to the serial killer. He gave out a shout as he booked it around a hedge, adrenalin kicking in. Claudette did the same, taking off and rounding the corner of a nearby house. The Shape inspected the blood on his blade for a beat, completely oblivious to Jake behind him before taking off after the injured survivor, following faint scratch marks left on the ground.

Jake kept following The Shape, droping his toolbox in the pursuit. Claudette and David were running away together while Nea was making her way around the area, doing generators as she went since the killer was focused completely on David.

After running maniac around the arena, the sound of The Shape entering his third tier echoed and was almost immediately followed by David screaming. He was down and unfortunately for him, he was right next to the basement. The Shape wasted no time in picking up the more built man and took him down below, placing him on the furthest hook. Those soulless eyes watched the man scream out as the hook pierced his shoulder, blood peppering the white mask he wore before exiting to look for his next victim. He had just gotten up the stairs when he started to look around, spotting a sliver of a familiar green jacket from behind a door way.

Jake was stressing out, he was shaking and his anxiety was spiking through the roof. He gestured for Claudette to go find Nea and help finish up the generators as he went to distract the murderer and hopefully get David off the hook. He glared at the man and jumped through a window, quickly running past and down the basement within the heart of the Entity. David was groaning and wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

“David! It's okay! I'm here now I'll get you down!” he reached up and grabbed David under his armpits and used his muscles and strength to lift David off of the hook.

Claudette found Nea and started to finish the generators with her, they had two done so far. Now they just needed three more done and together they could get each one done faster and be safer together.

The Shape calmly turned around and went back into the basement standing at the bottom watching the two and waiting to see what their next move would be. The Shape still had his knife in the air, signifying that he was still in third tier and one of them wasn't making it out of here alive.

Jake looked to David and nodded his head as he ran past The Shape while David was waiting for the tall man's next action.

The Shape swung at Jake, tearing a line into the boy's jacket then sending the killer into a recoil as his blade hit a piece of the wall. This gave the Brit just enough time to slip right under the masked maniac and beat a hasty exit out of the cursed basement. Once the killer recovered, he quickly ascended the stairs again and went after what he thought were David's scratch marks, but instead was on Jake's trail. In the midst of all that, The Shape was back down to tier two as he tracked down the survivor.

Jake was running back to the Myers’ house to hide, “Please don't find me” he whispered when he went into a closet found on the first floor.

David ran and found Claudette and Nea who were working on the third generator, he explained what happened and Nea nodded, “Well let's get to work on these generators!” they went to work on the generators as fast as they could.

Claudette and David were working on the fourth generator while Nea was finishing up the third one.

The Shape entered his house just mere moments after Jake and stopped in the doorway, his muffled breathing was audible, loud and almost animalistic. He continued on into the house looking around every corner on the first floor when he noticed the locker. The Shape walked up to the object slowly and stood in front of it, hand grabbing onto the handle ready to open the door.

Jake bit his bottom lip, whimpering quietly in the enclosed space of the locker. Waiting.  
Claudette, David and Nea finished their two generators and were working in the last ont currently. Oblivious to The Shapes advancement to their comrade.

The Shape jerked open the doors violently and stabbed his knife into the wood inches away from Jake's head. The startled scream and look on the boy's face fuelled his twisted desires now awakening something else in his mind. He grabbed the saboteur out of the locker and threw him over his shoulder, then turned and walked into the basement. The pungent odor of iron, decay and death invading Jake's nose for the second time that night as he was taken back near the furthest hook. However, the man walked into the corner of the basement and dropped the other down onto the ground with a thud and stood over him and continued to stare at Jake with those dark sockets.

Jake shuddered when he hit the floor, taking a few moments to collect himself before looking up at the man in front of him, “Hey, aren't you gonna me on the hook? I'm an easy kill for you and you haven't given the Entity a sacrifice yet. So, get on with it…” he then tried to push past the larger man trying to reach out towards the hook, “Or are you blind?” he nervously chuckled.

The other three of his team had finished the last generator and were now opening both gates to leave.

The Shape knew exactly what he was doing however and grabbed Jake's scarf, slamming the others front to the wall as if telling the boy he wasn't done with him just yet. The mans grip moved from Jake's scarf to his hair as he ran his blade under the saboteur’s jacket, lifting it up to reveal his back along with leaving faint scratches.

Jake yelped and held onto the wall for purchase as he felt the knife going up his back, leaving small scratches in its wake. “P-Please, if you're going to kill me… Just do it now!” he cried.

Claudette, David and Nea were looking around the area. The didn't hear any cries for help, “Maybe he left already?” David said.

“Yeah maybe.” Nea shrugged.

“No, he couldn't have….” Claudette worried.

“Claudette, you worry to much.” David groaned.

“But, she does have a point. It's been about half an hour since we last saw Jake. Maybe we should look for him.” David sighed at Nea, “Fine… Let's go find him”

The Shape ignored the one under him as he started to press his body onto the boy, effectively sandwiching Jake between the wall and the killer. Stabbing his knife into the rotting planks, the masked man slid his hand under and caressed Jake's soft skin, feeling the other twitch and squirm under his calloused touch. The breathing behind the mask was low, almost like a growl as he leaned his head down to Jake's ear. The thing had him pinned.

Jake mewled when his stomach and chest were caressed by those large and rough hands, “P-Please just kill me already.” he began to cry. He was grabbing onto the rotting planks of the basement with one hand so tightly his knuckles were going white .

Claudette had found the Myers’ house, “Guys!” she called out to Nea and David. “Yeah what is it?” David asked as he made his way over with Nea close behind. “I heard a noise coming from downstairs…”

David swallowed thickly, “You mean in the basement?..”

“Well of course dumbass, where else was she talking about?” Nea commented.

“We should go take a look…” Claudette nervously looked down the worn out staircase.

Jake was covering his mouth to prevent any other noises from coming passed his palm that was firmly pressed to his bitten swollen lips. As the killer kept touching him, he could heard three individuals coming down the staircase. He was going to be seen with The Shape violating him under his clothes.

The murderer was heard sighing as he took his hand out from under Jake's jacket and grabbed his knife and ripped it from out of the wall. Nea was the first to the bottom and almost paid for it with her life that night as that knife whizzed past her face, narrowly missing it by a few inches as it sunk into the wall behind her. She fell back cursing wildly and caused the other two behind her to back up as well. The Shape wasn't going to let Jake off easy tonight, and nobody was about to change that.

Jake uncovered his mouth, “Guys just go! I'll be fine!” the three on the stairs looked at each other and Claudette whimpered, “Okay, but you better survive Jake!”. She helped Nea back up to her feet and as the three left the Myers’ house they were beginning to cry or think of sacrificing themselves for Jake. But, they came to the conclusion to do as the saboteur had asked of them. To leave without him.

As Jake heard his comrades leave the house he began to sob. He was a wreck, wanting be free from these touches, cuts, looks and most of all these twisted new feelings he felt beginning to form in his heart.

“Please just kill me already…” he whimpered and looked back at the man with tear streaked cheeks.

The Shape turned back to the boy, shaking his head and pushed him back into the wall, the killer's knee now provocatively pressed in between Jake's legs and beginning to grind as his free hand landed on the saboteur's small hip, pushing down harder.

Jake whimpered as the sensation in his crotch that was making his face heat up significantly, “Please…. I beg of you…  Just kill me already!” his body was enjoying the treatment and he bit back a moan from escaping his lips.

The Shape suddenly pulled back on Jake's black hair, bringing the boy's head to rest on his broad shoulder as he continued rutting into the others crotch and rear. The masked man's breathing was getting a tad more ragged, loving the sound of the boy plead with his life like that; it awakened that desire inside his mind further and further. Ever since that first trial, there was something about him...  
Jake was slowly becoming an obsession, a drug that the killer was quickly getting addicted to.

The saboteur moaned loudly when his hair was pulled, biting bottom lip again as the grinding never lessened, instead picking up with the angle he was at. "S-Stop it!..” he screamed. How could he become like this? How could it have been from a killer no less? He was hard and his body ached, his trousers felt suffocating around his erection and a pitiful mewl escaped through throat. He was done for.

The Shape brushed the hand on Jake's hip over the the bulge in his pants and dug his hand under the hem, pulling out the boy's hard member. With his large hands, the killer enveloped the length easily and started stroking slowly, feeling the boy start to struggle less. The Shape wanted to hear more of Jake's cries and pleas, for it was starting to arouse him, evident in the bulge starting to form in his jumpsuit and poke the other in the back.

Jake moaned and whimpered as the killer stroked his erection, “God… Please no more….” he was flushed all the way from the tips of his ears to his nose. He was squirming and shaking his rear trying to break free from the warm grip of the man upon his genitalia.

The Shape wasn't letting up. However, he did something unexpected for the second time that night. Taking Jake off of his leg, the man pushed the boy down onto the ground so he was kneeling in front of him. Taking his free hand, the Shape unzipped his workman overalls down enough to reveal his girthy length that sprung out and brushed against Jake's face. It throbbed and twitched in front of the boy eagerly with The Shape watching and waiting to see the others reaction.

Jake whimpered as he held onto The Shape's thighs tightly, “T-This isn't what I meant…!” he bit his bottom lip and moved his head away from the killers length. He was not putting that thing in his mouth, absolutely not. He glared up at the man, “I'm not putting that in my mouth. I don't know where it's fucking been…”

The Shape was having none of Jake's opinion as he suddenly stuck the thumb of his free hand into the boy's mouth and opened it up, only for him to effectively slam the boy onto the head of his girthy cock. He let the saboteur adjust to his size before making him take more.

Jake groaned when he had the head of the absurdly large erection being shoved past his constraining lips that were forced open by the big, warm hand that was caressing him just moments ago. He began to whimper and cry, tears streaming down his cheeks as the taste of salt (preferably sweat that accumulated from the killer chasing his comrades and himself around the entire area) and a sour after taste, possibly precum from the tip. Jake pushed on the mans thighs, holding onto them in an attempt to keep his body stabilized as he was forced to envelope more and more of the gentialia's thick girth. Jake choked slightly once it caressed the back of his throat, causing snot and tears to stream.

The Shape gave a low groan as he then started to use the boy's mouth effectively as a cock sleeve, starting out with slow thrusts that showed signs of getting faster after a few moments had gone by. The killer continued to look down at Jake, breathing more heavily and drinking in the expressions the boy made as he forced him to take his length, along with feeling the boy steady himself on his thighs.

Jake shivered once the thrusts began to quicken, his throat being used as a toy and his body being used for the killers sexual relief at that very moment. Jake started to back his head up, shoving back on the mans thighs to try to free himself. He choked when The Shape shoved his head back down firmly, whining and looking up at the man with wide eyes, he was absolutely horrified.

However, all that was waiting for his gaze was just those two hollow sockets in The Shape's mask. The only way Jake knew that The Shape was enjoying the treatment was the ragged, breaths now coming from him, heavy and coarse. The cock in the saboteur's mouth throbbed as generous amounts of pre began to drip from the tip, making things a bit more messy as it leaked out of Jake's mouth and coated the killers cock resulting in it becoming more slick and continuing in even faster thrusts.

Jake moaned around the thick girth of the cock in his mouth, he held onto the mans thighs hopelessly to help support himself to his best abilities. He was nervous and his body was spent, face red with embarrassment and soaked with sweat while tears and snot poured from his eyes and nose . He shamefully felt his own cock harden at the treatment of his throat, for some reason his body enjoyed it. Jake released one of his hands to reach down to touch himself, unzipping his pants and taking out his own member. The breeze in the basement from the top floor made him shiver, it was cold in this area for sure. But... it made him get even harder.

The Shape was almost at his limit, breathes hitching and turning into short, exacerbated grunts. The masked man's free hand had also ended up on Jake's head and was entangled in the black hair in seconds as his cock started to swell slightly in the boy's throat, notifying that he was close to his climax and he was going to make him take it all.

Jake whined as his throat began to ache. He shoved his head down into the mans pubic hairs, essentially deep throating the killer right then and there. He was stroking his own erection reverently. Jake was so damn close, wanting to cum so badly that he stroked with purpose.

The Shape wasn't expecting the abrupt movement and gave out a strained gasp as his seed shot out into Jake's throat, filling up his throat and mouth quickly; spurting out any gap it could and spilling onto the floor. The serial killer had his length fully sheathed inside the boy's mouth and planned on keeping it there until the other cleaned it up.

Jake winced as the seminal fluid leaked out from his nose. He couldn't breathe. No matter how much he hated this, he had to swallow it or he'd suffocate. Begrudgingly, the saboteur furrowed his brow and reached back up, releasing his erection from his hold and sheepishly looking back up at the man and swallowed thickly three times, then pushed his head off of the mans cock to snort and swallow the semen leaking from his nostrils. When he was done, he lay his head back down on the man's waist, whimpering as he became exhausted, “It… hurts…” he moaned coarsely.

The Shape finally let go of Jake's hair and zipped his jumpsuit back up. He then picked the boy up under his armpits and pushed him back against the wall and grabbed the saboteur's still hard member and finished him off with a few quick pumps. Once Jake was absolutely spent and practically falling into The Shape's arms, the masked man had picked the other up again, bridal style this time, and took him up and out of the basement.

Jake held onto the man and occasionally rubbed his eyes that were full of drowsiness. He was exhausted from his rough treatment, yawning and beginning to fall asleep in The Shape's arms. He mumbled under his breath in a light slumber.

The next thing Jake knew, he was waking up to survivor friends around the campfire asking him where he had been and patching up some minor cuts and tending to bruises. Claudette, Nea, and Dwight were the most concerned. David was keeping up a stoic attitude, but he was mostly trying to hide his guilt for leaving Jake behind.

Jake smiled weakly at his survivor friends and winced when he got up to his own feet. He doesn't know how he was back at the campfire. But nonetheless, he was happy he didn't suffer the tragic fate of being sacrificed to the Entity again. Hopefully the next trial won't be so hard on him or his comrades.

But, he was oh so wrong.

[Eleventh Trial] - Time + 19:00 | All survivor's made it out safely

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Hope you guys will be patient with us while we complete the next installment!  
> Again, if you enjoyed please leave a kudos and comment as wel bookmark this fanfiction for new updates regularly!


	3. Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torment of the trials continue onwards. Jake suffering through the punishments of being captured day after day. Until someone shows interest in him in a more... intimate manner than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back!  
> Here's the next installment!   
> We hope you enjoy!

[Fifteenth Trial] - Time + 14:00 | Selected + Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield, Laurie Strode and Claudette Morel |  Realm + Backwater Swamp|

It's been three days since Jake was in a trial, previously being majorly wounded by The Trapper. The bear trap met bone within both of his legs whenever he'd try to save a comrade for the near clutches of the Entity. He was aching and thankfully Claudette and Dwight were there to help support him throughout the first generator.

“Thanks guys…” Jake shyly looked to both Claudette and Dwight with a sheepish grin.

“No problem!” Dwight smiled.

“Yeah, you're welcome Jake! I'm just glad you made it out of your trial safely!” Claudette blushed happily towards Jake. She had started to adore the saboteur a tad more than she cared to admit willingly in public.

Jake looked to the blonde women who was making her way to the next generator, “Hey, uh… Laurie right?”

Laurie looked to Jake and nodded, “Jake I presume?”

Jake nodded.

Claudette and Dwight released Jake from their protective guidance to allow him to greet Laurie. They knew Laurie and Jake never met, so they wanted to give them privacy to be acquainted.

“So, I hear you've went against… a killer before.”

Jake began, he was anxious to ask the women for advice to get away from the killer who had began to show a great interest in him over the past few trials he went through.

Laurie nodded, “Yeah I went against a killer when I was younger. Why do you ask?”

Jake swallowed thickly, “Because, I think he's targeted me… The same killer who's after you.”

Laurie's face paled, “Be careful around him, Jake. You and everyone else here don't know what kind of a monster he is. Unlike me…. I've seen what he's," she paused for a beat, seeming to correct herself, "what it's done to people…”

“Wait, did he… Target you?”

Laurie took some time to explain her situation, what happened that unfaithful night on Halloween when she babysat for her friend. Her friends had been killed by someone named Michael Myers, who was now known by The Shape.

Jake shivered when she explained what her friends bodies were left as. Torn and bloody.

“So his name is... Michael Myers?”

“Yes, it's name is Michael Myers. A ruthless killer who preys upon anyone and anything. No one was safe back then.” she sighed and looked around as the trial started.

“Stay vigilante. Stay safe.” Laurie said before she went over to a chest to get whatever item she could get within, leaving Jake with his now many thoughts.

Claudette and Dwight walked back to where they had left the other survivors to talk.

“So, how'd it go?” Dwight asked, smiling and looking between Jake and Laurie.

Jake stammered, “It was fine.”

Claudette reached up to pat Jake on his lower back and grinned, “I'm sure it was interesting though, right?”

Laurie had grabbed her item from the chest, a purple toolbox. Perfect for getting generators done much faster.

“Yeah, we had a good chat about past stuff.” Laurie remarked as she walked back over.

“Alright, now that's done and over with, let's get started on these generators so we can get the hell out of here!”

From the distance, the killer had been watching Jake and Laurie, breathing quiet and collected as he was mostly covered by a tree and obscured in the shadow. The light of the swamp was darker than usual and the air was thick with fog and tension as the maniac kept close tabs on the survivors. His evil drive was growing each second as he glared daggers towards the blonde women... for she was the one that got away, the one who knew about the murderer that was stalking them that very moment. The man being so engrossed in his stare that he just barely missed being seen by Dwight, quickly stepping behind the tree just in time to stay hidden and build up his evil within. "H-hey, does anyone else feel more nervous than usual?" Dwight questioned, biting his nails and looking around anxiously.

Laurie glared daggers at trees and stepped in front of her comrades, “It's Michael..” she growled.

Jake shivered and hid behind Laurie, if only it wasn't him… He would be able to get through this trial without anything done to him. But, to no avail… He had a sinking feeling that he'd soon be at the mans mercy once again. “L-Lets find a generator…” Jake stammered, completely unlike himself.

Laurie noted his reaction and nodded, “I'll keep a lookout. Be careful everyone.”

Dwight and Claudette stayed behind Jake as the four of them were going to the first generator, Laurie was keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. Protecting her comrades so they could leave in one piece.

The Shape followed from the darkness the brush and trees the boggy swamp provided, feeding off of the group's uneasiness and concern. His main target was Strode, it always was with him. But... now that Jake was with her too it threw him in for a loop for who he wanted more in his sick, twisted game of cat and mouse.

Eerie piano music echoed through the killing fields as the murderer entered into his second tier of terror. But he didn't pounce. Not yet. For he wanted them all to squirm a bit in their own horrified minds before giving chase.

Jake was starting to unravel, he didn't want anyone to get hurt. He looked around and stopped fixing the generator, biting his lip when Claudette and Dwight both looked up at him worried.

“Why aren't you working on the generator?” Laurie growled.

“B-Because…. I think you should work on them too?...” whimpered the saboteur.

Laurie sighed aggravated, “Just get back to fixing them fucking generators, Jake.”

Jake shook his head and went to Laurie, “You work on them then! I'll keep watch!”

That was the moment the killer made his move, white mask suddenly becoming unveiled in the moonlight as he began walking towards the survivors and continued to build his evil within. His sights were on Laurie, for he knew that she would be the factor in the others escape if she lived.  
Just when he was mere feet from the blonde, his knife rose up as his theme played again, now able to down anyone he wanted with a single stroke of his weapon.

Jake moved in front of Laurie to take the blade for the blonde, while Claudette and Dwight fled from the generator. Laurie shrieked, “Jake no!”  
Jake closed his eyes as he felt the blade caress his back.

“It’s okay Laurie! Just go!”

Laurie shuttered and quickly ran off after Claudette and Dwight. Jake looked over his shoulder sheepishly, “H-Hey…. Again…” he waved at the man behind him and looked up to lock eyes with him.

“Um…” his face became flushed red, memories flooding back of what he was forced to do in the last trial he was in and the ever present possibility of Michael having him do those things again made his heart sink into his stomach. Jake was now a nervous mess, biting his bottom lip in horrified anticipation.

The Shape watched Laurie and the others run off into the fog, then turned his gaze back to Jake. His breath was audible again, slow and heavy, almost animalistic. He pushed past Jake and started to follow the other survivors, but it seemed that masked man was almost toying with the boy, baiting him to chase.

Jake yelped and began to chase after Michael, “W-Wait!...I.. I'll give you m-myself in exchange of your bloodthirst!" he flushed red to his ears and nose from the statement.

Claudette, Dwight and Laurie had begun working on the generators furthest from Jake and Michael and were just finishing up their first.

Myers stopped and looked over his shoulder at the saboteur and hesitated in his step. Usually, he was so sure of his movements that the faltering seemed almost uncharacteristic. Sighing, he turned around seemed to say "Alright, deal" in his mannerisms as he walked past the boy again and grabbed him by the scarf and began dragging him to the killers shack. If Michael couldn't kill Laurie this trial, at least he could have Jake to himself again.

Jake gasped and began to walk with Michael, “Y-You don't have to drag me…. I-I can walk…?” he was anxious it hurt him.

Jake had hoped that this wouldn't happen to him again. But, it unfortunately was.

The other three survivors finished up a second generator and were now moving onto the third one. Laurie seemed anxious, she felt sorry for Jake. She knew how hard it could be to be targeted by Michael and tormented by the cuts and stabs, not being given the sweet taste of death until The Entity or Michael was satisfied. Claudette and Dwight both saw Laurie's worry and spoke up, “It'll be okay Laurie! He's always made it back to the campfire whenever Shape was the killer.” Dwight smiled.

“Yeah he'll be okay!” Claudette also smiled and began to work faster on the third generator.

“I sure hope so…” Laurie mumbled.

Once Myers and Jake made it into the shack, the killer didn't even bother going down into the basement to get started on the other. Forcing the boy's back against the wall violently with a hand wrapped tightly around Jake's neck (but not tightly enough to hurt him yet), Michael thrusted his leg up between Jake's legs and started grinding. For once, the masked mans breathing wasn't audible, as if gritting his teeth behind the latex so the only noises that were audible was the creaking of the shack and Jake's somewhat strangled grunts.

Jake struggled and managed to opened his mouth, “W...wait…!” he croaked and reached for the wall for purchase, he squeezed Michael's legs tightly with his own.

The Shape looked up at the boy and this time his eyes were visible. His eyes were a light, sky blue, but right one was scarred and milky from when Laurie had retaliated against him with a clothing hanger that one Halloween night. Myers gaze bore into Jake as he waited for the boy to say what he wanted to so he could continue.

Jake looked into the eyes of Michael Myers, heart seeming to soften at the painful eye. Remembering that Laurie told him she had fought back against his best efforts to kill her there in that house on Halloween night. Jake swallowed thickly, “M-Michael…..” he flushed, “We should go somewhere private…  I don't want anyone to intervene… especially Laurie..” he reached back and caressed the size of Michael's face where his eye was a milky, tormented pool of blue. “I don't want her to hurt you again…” he reached towards the man and bit his bottom lip again as he felt knots in stomach twist with anxiety.

Myers tilted his head, as if not expecting the sudden tenderness from Jake. If anything, he was expecting the boy to poke at his eye in an attempt to escape; so this was a welcome change of heart.

And the way the saboteur said his name...

The killer lessened his grip on Jake's throat and picked him up bridal style, a feat all too easy for the masked man since the boy was so much smaller and carried him down into the basement, just like their previous trial together. Myers moved to the corner of the rotting room and let Jake down and watched for the others next move.

Jake nodded at Michael, “You might be wondering… why I gave you… that reaction to your eye…” he shuffled a little bit, still nervous. “Well, M-Michael…. I don't like seeing anyone hurt… and I'm sure… that when those flashlights shine onto your face and get into your eyes… I'm sure that hurts… it isn't good for your blind eye either..” he seemed to look around and exhaled shakily, He took off his jacket and reach for the hem of his black tank top underneath, putting the hem into his mouth and ripping off a good chunk of fabric. He testingly smiled up at Michael and slowly reached up to the eye that was a storm of blue and red.

“I know it'll feel weird to you at first. But, it's better for your eye." Jake reassured, tapping the cloth with his tongue to make it gently wet with his saliva, then reached up slowly and put the cloth over Michael's eye.

“I took care of myself in the woods, before the Entity pulled me into its game that is…” Jake’s expression turned from tenderness to sorrowful. “My father was rich and had two sons, one being me and the other was my brother. Our father wanted us to succeed and push our limits to live up to what he wanted… a fake happy family… I couldn't deal with the torment, treatment and stress… I had no one to lean on…” he sighed at the bitter memory, “So I ran away and made home in the forest surrounding our trials… surrounding our campfire… I lived on my own for years and came accustomed to that life…” he smiled weakly up at Michael, “I took care of myself and hunted small game… just like the Huntress. Which I'm sure she thinks we're small game as well… But, most killers aren't as friendly as you and that Russian women…”

Jake continued the gentle dabs and brushes around the mask where the painful storm lay behind.

“Laurie told me what you've done… to her friend…. To your own family.” he went to his tip toes and tilted his head, concentrated on his work.

“You're not a monster… You're still human if you feel pain, sorrow, greed or lust, something…” he flushed red and his own words and stopped his gentle treatment with Michael's eye and began gentle rubs around the mask to clean the latex surface of dirt and blood.

The killer didn't move. What... what was happening to him. What was with this boy? Why him? Why was he being so tender to the monster that was Michael Myers? The boy's words made his heart beat a bit faster as he actually started to feel it for once instead of feeling it while in the middle of a hunt. Unconsciously, Myers hand had wrapped around Jake's waist and had pulled them closer together. Why Jake? What was so special about him that made The Shape falter in his own steps? He didn't know and... he was starting to not care anymore either.  
Myers pulled Jake off of him and pinned his shoulder against the wall, then took his free hand (stabbing his knife in the wall moments before) and lifted up his latex mask to free his mouth and plant a kiss straight onto the boy's lips. His warm, chapped lips locked with Jake's as the stubble on his chin and cheeks brushed up against the boy's face.

Jake jumped and blushed when he was kissed, he took his hand away from the mask and whimpered in the kiss. He pushed on Michael's shoulder gently and looked over to the blood nervously, moving his face to one side and freeing his mouth from the others. “M-Michael.. you startled me…” he trembled as he felt his hand being held by Michael's own. The heat from the other palms made him breathless.

“Michael… I'm trying to clean your mask… I don't want your eye to be infected…..” he did a nervous laugh when he felt stubble brush against his cheek, making his face get pink in delight.

“Michael…!” he grumbled.

Myers sighed, grabbing the saboteurs face and pushing his lips straight back onto Jake's. He could honestly care less about his eye. It wasn't as important to him as the boy was right now. Starting to let his his sensual desires out slowly, Michael parted Jake's lips with his tongue and started to explore the others mouth, exhaling in satisfaction through his nose as their saliva mixed together and dribbled down their chins.

Jake moaned and his eyes fluttered shut, whimpering when his mouth was opened by the others slimy tongue. He let the killer within his wet cavern and caressed his tongue with Michael's sheepishly. Jake groaned when he felt the front of his pants tighten. “Aahhn…  Michael.” he wrapped his arms around the man and deepened the kiss.

Myers grunted as he felt his own jumpsuit tighten around his crotch as well, his bulge brushing against Jake's. God did he love it when that boy said his name. It made his chest warm with excitement and his member twitch with anticipation. The man had moved Jake's legs so that he was in between the others thighs, deepening his grind on the saboteurs groin. Finally, Michael had to pull away from Jake's mouth so that they could both catch their breath, a trail of thick saliva being the only thing connecting their lips.

Jake moaned gently and took in soft breaths, wrapping his legs around Michael's lower back. He trembled when he felt his cargo pants become moist from his members precum. “Aahhh…  Michael… P-Please be gentle with me…? This is my first time… W-With any of this…” he stumbled, looking to his chest and seeing that his nipples were getting hard at the treatment and were visable through his snug, black tank top.

Myers nodded, mouth in a blank expression almost mimicking his mask. With Jake secured on his hips and the wall, the killer unzipped his workman overalls to expose his muscular frame. Unzipping a bit more revealed the masked mans... huge package, it throbbing against Jake's tent excitedly. Myers tilted his head to the side as his eyes watched the expression on the boy's face, seeming to say "now it's your turn".

Jake blushed and looked away, heart thrumming hard against his rib cage. His breathing picked up and he squirmed anxiously when met with the large length again, “M-Michael…” he let one of his hands go to cover his face as his other hand held onto the man's shoulder.

Michael grunted shortly as he took one of his hands and undid Jake's pants, taking the boy's cock begrudgingly by himself. Myers then held his own length and the others together in his large hand, squeezing them together tightly as pre from the two mix and slathered over his hand. The man could be seen slightly gritting his teeth as he began to pump the two members together, being a bit tough to grip from the slickness.

Jake whimpered feeling the man’s warm palm encircle his erection. He slowly uncovered his face and moaned when he saw how much bigger Michael was compared to him. He was trembling and thought to himself of the harm that thing could invoke upon him if he were to let that thing go deep within him.

“M-Michael… Your hand is really warm…”  
He mewled towards the man as he began to grind against him. He was so warm, wet and solid against him. Jake was enjoying the view though of Michael’s large erection pressed against his own and he was absolutely adoring the attention the other man was giving him.  
“M-Michael… Again, please be gentle with me…?”  
He looked to the man for any sign that the man himself understood what this meant.

The killer flicked his eyes up to meet with Jake's, a  "yes i know" look brandished in them. But first, he had to get the boy's pants off. Unhooking Jake's legs from his waist just for a beat, Myers pulled the saboteurs cargo bottoms off and on the floor, then moved to his boxers and hastily pulled those down as well.

Now that Jake was freed from the waist down, Michael picked him back up and put the others legs around his waist again. His girthy cock rubbed up against Jake's entrance abruptly making him grunt from the sudden sensation.

Jake groaned and reached up to hold onto Michael's shoulders. He was nervous about his entrance being ripped apart so he whispered again, “Please be gentle with me…. Okay?”

Jake nuzzled his nose into Michael's shoulder, teasingly pushing his hips onto the member making him cry out shamelessly in post.

Meanwhile the other three survivors were preoccupied with finishing up generators to pay any attention to the killer shack... thankfully. They were already finished with the third now and were working on the fourth one together but decided to split up in order to finish the generators faster.

Jake didn't care if he left safely or not at this point, being completely entranced by the killers attention no matter if he would someday lose interest in him or not. He knew deep down in his soul that he needed companionship. A touch from another person or being. The attention from Myers, if it had evil intentions or not, would be accepted nonetheless. Even if in the end it would kill him.

Myers responded to the teasing of his erection by pushing the tip of it in, the slickness from his pre allowing him easier access past the thick ring of muscle. The man gritted his teeth again at how tight Jake was around him, and this was just his tip. He pushed a bit further inside, but not by much so that the other could become a custom to his size.

Jake screamed, “Aaaaahn…! FUCK OH FUCK…. OUCH!!!” Jake was beginning to sob when Michael pushed through his walls, causing a suprised moan to slip out and make his muscles twitch. “Fuck…..mhnn… hurts….. for fucks sake….” snot was leaking from his nostrils from his crying and his erection got soft from the pain.

Michael leaned into the crook of Jake's neck and brushed a few kisses and nibbles on the tender skin, trying to distract from the pain with pleasure. The killer kept slowly pushing himself in until (what seemed like a good 10 minutes later) he was fully sheathed inside of the saboteur.

He hated, yet loved the painful cries that emanated from Jake's mouth, not sure if he wanted them to stop or keep going.

Jake cried out again, hurting and aching. But, the attention he was receiving to try to cover up his pain was greatly appreciated as he seemed to loosen up when the skin just below his ear and trailing his collarbone made the boy moan loudly and shudder, his cock rising to the occasion once more.

“Fuck… haha…. G-Give me a second…. Please..?” Jake panted and rubbed his nose and eyes with his wrist trying to clear his skin of any sticky mucus.

Michael did as he was told and waited patiently, his cock only growing harder as Jake's walls squeezed and clenched around it. He continued his treatment on the boy's neck seeing that it worked on relaxing the other.

Jake groaned lowly and wrapped his arms around Michael again, “I...I'm okay….” he breathed as he rode the mans cock a few times, letting out a few boisterous cries and moans. “Y-Yeah… I'm good to go…. I think…” he grinned nervously and kissed Michael on the cheek of the latex mask.

Myers didn't hesitate this time and immediately started to pump his length in and out of Jake slowly at first; long, teasing thrusts that almost caused the masked mans cock to fall out at times. Once he thought he found the boy's sweet spot, he picked up his pace a bit as obscene, lewd, squashing noises started to echo through the basement.

Jake whimpered, "You're pushing on my stomach.... hah....." reaching towards his stomach, the saboteur gently pushed down and felt a bump inside. "It feels gross..." Jake then screamed when his prostate got pounded into. "OH FUCK... OH FUCKING FUCK..... AAAAHN... STOP IT... STOP GOING SO FAST... MY STOMACH HURTS... AAAHN...."

But Michael wasn't about to stop. He instead ensured a bruising grip on Jake's hips and bucked his hips faster, the screams fueling some dark part in his mind that he just couldn't get enough of. The killer was breathing heavy now, ragged, almost preadatory breaths right into Jake's ear as sweat started to bead on their skin. He wanted to hear more from the saboteur; more pleas, cries, screams, anything... Myers was obsessed with it.

Jake looked up in the eye sockets, searching his blue and milky pools... for anything. But, he bit his bottom lip for a moment and came to the conclusion of what the man wanted to hear. “Michael….” Jake tried breathlessly while grabbing the latex mask with both hands, sliding the mask just above the lips and went for a kiss. Licking and nibbling upon Michael's lips as he groaned and moaned sheepishly. He was embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to get this over with now to save the remaining shred of dignity he had left.

Myers was caught off guard by the abrupt kiss but welcomed it anyways, licking and nibbling Jake's lips back mutually. The man shifted his feet a bit and began short, powerful thrusts into Jake as a sign that he was approaching his climax and had full intention of releasing his seed deep into the boy's guts.

Jake pushed the mans face away to let out a strangled scream, "FUCK... HOLY SHIT.... MICHAEL........ I'M GOING TO COME PLEASE DON'T....." Jake bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brow tightly together, he had started to cry again and began trembling from how hard Michael was on his body.

Myers didn't stop though, but gave a few more violent pounds into Jake before releasing his hot semen into the boy. The killer grunted, gripping the others waist somehow more tightly and felt the walls close in on him, squeezing out some of his seed and letting it splatter onto the floor. The masked man was left trying to catch his breath, for that feeling of such extreme pleasure was a new one... and now he was hooked on it.

Jake whined when he came, giving a hoarse moan when he felt his stomach stretch with the others seed so deeply inside him. He patted his face and his chest, feeling his own semen on his brow and his cheek followed by his chest. He flushed red and squirmed slightly, body tired and heavy, along with his eyes.

“M-Michael…. Did it feel good?” he asked, nervous that since he was so tired Michael would leave him and go find a different pet to play with. Which in all honestly, Jake didn't want that to happen.

“Are.. Are you tired of me now?...” the boy tried again as tears swelled and poured down his cheeks from his brown irises.

Michael pulled out of Jake with a satisfying "pop", making more semen drip onto the floor in return. He zipped up his workman overalls and looked back at the boy, who was leaning up against the wall, trying to keep his balance on his fatigued legs as he put his pants back on. The masked man watched the other for a beat, seeming to soak in the words spoken to him, then picked him up in bridal form and took him up the stairs.

The last generator popped off simultanesously as the two reached the top. The exit horn blaring notified the survivors that they were ready to be open. Once Myers made it out of the killers shack, he let Jake down and nudged him with his hand in a "go on, I'll see you later" kind of gesture as he continued to gaze at the saboteur.

Jake flushed, “Y-Yeah, see you around?....” he turned around and reached for the mans face. But, stopped himself from doing so and took his hand back. “See you later…. The Shape…” Jake smirked, then walked off to an exit.

Laurie, Claudette and Dwight were delighted to see Jake coming back unharmed. They were pulling the hatch door to open the exit gate as Jake looked back from where he walked away from Michael, his heart ached and his body most of all hurt from the rough treatment.

 

But, all he could think of was Michael…

 

[Fifteenth Trial] - Time + 18:00 | Selected survivors have made it out safely. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> We hope to see you all again soon in our next installment!  
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks make our day!


	4. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When David King enters the ring of survivors, he seems be slightly more flirtatious towards a certain someone's saboteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we apologize for such a late update!  
> We've been working and haven't had much time to create more content for this particular fanfiction! We plan to make it a lengthy one, around twelve or so chapters based on all of the things we'd like to incorporate into the story.  
> We hope you'll stay with us along for the ride!

[Twentieth Trial] - Time + 12:00 | Selected + Jake Park, David King, Meg Thomas and Claudette Morel |  Realm + Lampkin Lane|

 

It’s been five trials since Jake’s intimate encounter with Michael, better known as The Shape by Laurie and the other survivors. He was anxious when the trial started. David and Meg had their toolboxes with a few add-ons to help them along faster with the generators, while Claudette had her health kit, as per usual. It made Jake smiled every time he saw the girl, she wanted to help everyone in the best way that she knew how to, and he appreciated having her with him whenever they were selected in a trial together. 

David however, made Jake nervous. The burly man seemed to only think of joking with him instead of actually completing generators and escaping. “Hey baby.” Speak of the devil “What's going on?” David asked with a promiscuous smirk on his face as he invaded Jake's personal space.

“Hello David.” Jake greeted politely.

“What's the matter babe? Stomach upset?” 

Jake glared at David, he knew the other was possibly trying to poke fun at him, but he wasn't in the mood for it tonight. “David, please leave me alone and get started on generators…” he sighed. 

“But babe, I gotta protect you, remember?” David whined patronizongly.

Jake exhaled, agitated by the teasing. Claudette made sure to shove herself in between the two of them, which Jake was thankful for. 

“Stop teasing him David.” Meg sighed, “We need to fix the generators so we can get the hell out of here, Remember?” 

A shape watched from around the corner of a nearby house. Not just any shape, for it was The Shape. Myers had been watching David making moves on Jake and he frankly was having none of it. His evil within was raising faster than normal and before any of the survivors had a chance to touch a generator, Michael's theme resonated throughout the killing fields and let the group know exactly who and what they were dealing with. The Shape wasn't messing around this trial, fuck around with his pet and you'll regret it.

David anxiously looked around and saw The Shape standing a far distance behind a tree. “Um, guys?” the others gave him their full attention. “The Shape is the killer were against in this trial… So we should hide for a bit.” 

Claudette nervously nodded and Meg sighed while Jake sheepishly looked over at The Shape biting at his bottom lip. David went and grabbed for Jake's hand, snapping the other out of his staring contest with Myers, “Common Jake, let's go hide somewhere together…” 

Michael slipped out of sight, his terror radius was still extremely small so everyone was keeping tabs on their six to make sure the man hadn't suddenly appeared behind them.    
David was the main target to the serial murderer, a target that needed to be eliminated and put back in his place.

David and Jake looked to each other and went towards a generator to get it completed, thankfully they were able to get one generator done while Meg and Claudette got another done while the two boys were on their way to their second generator. 

Jake made sure to stay as close as possible to David to protect the man from The Shape, “Be careful David.” the Brit nodded, “Sure will, love.”

Jake flushed and glared at the mans back, “Please don’t call me that…”

David smirked, “Why not? You embarrassed?” 

“No, it’s just weird…” Jake nervously scratched the back of his head while he kept watch as they made their way to the generator. Once they got close enough they began working on it together.

Myers had temporarily lost the two men, but coincidentally stumbled across the two women instead, making them scream in a terrified reply. Meg had took a hit for Claudette, the knife biting her in the lower back making the girl limp and struggle more than usual. After inspecting the blood on his blade, Michael had achieved his tier three evil within and was now in full hunting mode.    
Meg was a nice starter, but he really wanted David's blood staining the ground this match.   
With his kitchen knife in the air, the murderer left Meg and searched for David around generators, bushes, trash cans and trees alike, knowing that the Brit was still with Jake.

Claudette was on her way to find Meg to help patch her up and make the bleeding stop. But, she came across Jake and David who looked in her direction and smiled softly at her. “Hey Claudette, what's wrong?” Jake asked as he read right through her.

“The Shape struck Meg... I'm looking for her to patch her up and stop the bleeding. But, I can't find her.” she answered worriedly.

David stood from the generator, stopping the progress of the completion. He reach out and took Jake back up to his feet by pulling on his scarf briskly. “Let's go look for Meg, handsome.” David chuckled.

Jake grimaced and Claudette glared at David in utter distaste at his flirtatious advances towards Jake, this wasn't a good time.

While the three were looking for Meg, she was on her way through the area carefully. She was nervous, in pain and weakened from her wound. “Where the hell are you guys…” she mumbled. As she quickly slid behind a rock when she heard the unforgivable tune of The Shape's presence.

Myers had Meg's throat in his iron clad grasp in mere milliseconds. Holding her up a few feet off the ground in front of him, Michael watched her terrified face closely as she struggled, kicked and punched against the maniacs grip uselessly. Without warning, Myers plunged his blade deep into Meg's gut, causing the other to freeze and open her mouth in surprise. She attempted a scream, but all that came out was a strangled gurgle as coppery, red liquid spilled out of the girls mouth, life draining from her eyes. With one more stab a bit higher into Meg's torso, Myers threw her lifeless body onto the ground, flicking the blood off of his knife deftly and moving on to find his next victim.

Meg whimpered as the last few moments of life drained from her body into the soil below, her intestines leaked through the split flesh of her once sealed gut just moments before. The stab within her chest was deep as she tenderly caressed the gash, the life within her vanished moments later. Meg had lost. She had died within the trial, soon to be sent back to the campfire within a few days time.    
While Jake, Claudette and David searched for her, unable to identify that she had been slaughtered, sacrificed by The Shapes hands. Sighing Jake spoke, “I don’t think she’s anywhere around-” before he could finish his sentence, Claudette was screaming in pure terror, both men whipped around and looked towards the girl a few feet behind them. They saw what had made her scream, Meg’s body lay still, her intestines seeping through the gash in her gut.    
“Meg...!" Claudette was crying, slowly walking towards the womens body. Slowly going to her knees, she was hiccuping from the severity of the sobs .   
“Oh fuck..” David mumbled.   
“Claudette, come on.. We should try to finish up the rest of the generators…. Meg would’ve wanted us to get out of here alive… Together.” Jake moved past David to go to the girl, dropping onto his knees also and wrapped her in his arms. “I’m sorry Claude…” he whispered into her ear which seemed to help her slightly until the tune of The Shapes presence started to hum around them.   
“Motherfucker…” David growled as he looked around, making sure to be close to his comrades. Thats when he spotted the white mask. The man was on his way with his knife raised above his head. Ready to strike.   
“Guys… We should run.. Now!” David screamed and began to dash away from his comrades and fleeing for his life, away from Megs corpse and away from his grieving friends.    
To try to save himself instead of his friends, like Jake had done several times before, David knew he was being selfish, but he worried for what The Shapes wrath would be. 

Myers gaze was cold, emotionless and focused on the Brit splitting off from the other two survivors, blue eyes behind latex showing no signs of life like they had a few trials before with Jake. Passing Claudette and the boy, he perused David and followed him around a few houses. David was putting up a fight to save his own skin, for the thought of him ending up like Meg was making him more nervous as each moment passed with the masked man hot on his heels.

Jake and Claudette looked at each other. “Should we go after David?” Claudette asked nervously, tears still pouring from her eyes and falling from her chin onto Meg’s lifeless form.   
Jake nodded, “Yeah we should. But, I’ll be the one to go after him. You work on the generators okay?”  Claudette nodded, she was more than thrilled to do the generators instead of going after someone who had basically thrown them under the gutter to save his own life.    
“Be careful.” Claudette warned before Jake ran off after David.   
“Yeah you too..!” He yelled as he ran past rocks, bushes, obstacles and more trying to catch up with The Shape and David.    
David was screaming in horror when he looked behind himself and spotted The Shape catching up to him, so he tried to juke the other by jumping through windows and crawling over fallen pallets. But to no avail, The Shape had him in his sight and he wasn’t going to let him go.

As soon as he was able, Myers grabbed David who had tried to vault a window a second too late. A death grip ensued on the Brit's neck as he was similarly hoisted up into the air, mimicking Meg. The murderer looked into David's eyes that seemed to glow with rage and readied his blade for the fatal strike.

“STOP! PLEASE!” Jake screamed and finally caught up to The Shape, he reached out and grabbed onto the taller mans waist. “Please don't kill him…. PLEASE!” he was sobbing now into the man's lower back. While David hung there in the mans constructing grip on his neck. He looked at Jake and choked out, “It's okay…” 

Jake whimpered and reached up to Myers’ hand that was ready to strike, “P-Please don't do this… I'll give you myself… I promise… I just.. don't kill David.. Please, he's innocent!” David quickly shook his head, “It's okay if The Shape strikes me down Jake… I'll be back at the campfire with due time with Meg. Just, get out of here with Claudette!” 

It seemed that as soon David had finished talking, the last generator popped off and the doors were to be open with due time. Claudette was finished with the generators, she was ready to leave with her comrades, or comrade no less. She nodded to herself and smiled when the exit gate opened after she had held down the lever a few moments. She walked on the short path to the portal they had to run through, she stopped before she entered. She wanted to wait for them. For him.

“No you dumbass I can't leave you here!” Jake was sobbing and hiccuping behind The Shape, smearing his tears into the mens overalls. “Jake don't be fucking retarded! Just fucking go you loser!” David hissed and began kicking. 

Michael stopped and turned his head slightly to the hands grasping his own, breathing slowing down to a calming pace. Seeming to calculate the bargain Jake had offered, Myers threw David over his shoulder and began walking towards the exit with Jake in tow, appearing to spare the Brit from a painful death as he walked stiffly down the quiet street.

Jake let ou a surprised gasp and released the man from his grasp, David was struggling even more now to get off. When he did, he ran away. “Come on Jake!” he yelled as he ran on ahead and passed Claudette. And Claudette nodded and ran through the exit leaving Jake with The Shape, all alone. He swallowed thickly and dashed away from the exit to find the other gate or possible hatch to leave as well. He bribed The Shape. And he knew what was likely coming next.

Myers was on the saboteur in an instant, not even giving Jake a chance to look for an exit. He hadn't meant for David to get away. No, he was actually planning to kill him in front of the gate. So, now he settled for the next best thing... putting Jake in his place.   
With one swift motion, the murderer had grabbed Jake and slammed him against the outside wall of a house they were close to. With Jake's front pushed up against the house, Myers took his knife and tore the back of the boy's jacket wide open. Tonight was the night Michael would remind Jake who he really belonged to…

Jake groaned when the wind got knocked out of his lungs. He struggled to take in a breath that quickly turned into a gasp when his clothes got torn from the knife caressing through thick cloth. He whimpered and bit his bottom lip, hesitantly looking back to The Shape, “P-Please… listen to me…" Jake stammered, "David and… I aren't together.” he took in a shuddering breath, “David f-flirts with me… Because he knows… that I'm gay.. it's him.. teasing me.”

The killer either didn't hear the pleads or just simply wasn't listening as he glided his blade along the small of Jake's back, the weapon making a soft "shwing" noise as it went along. Michael's gaze wasn't one of cruelty or malice, but one of jealousy. How dare someone "flirt" his precious pet, much less touch him.    
Lifting up his mask to expose his mouth, Michael leaned down and started to lick a trail along Jake's now quivering shoulder blades, apparently having calmed down from his rage a bit. 

Feeling entranced by the others actions, Jake sheepishly turned his body to stare up at Myers’ face before going to his knees, breaking his stare as he began to take off his gloves, sweatshirt, scarf and his tank top. Now shirtless, the boy whimpered when a cold breeze whispered against his tan skin. Jake continued chewing at his bottom lip and reached up with his right hand and caressed the man's genitalia through his one piece. “Michael…” he moaned quietly and looked up at Myers with half lidded eyes that were glazed over with a dark fondness for the tall man standing before him. Licking his lips, Jake moved himself so that his body was resting on his feet in a squat while spreading his legs apart to fondle himself through layers of his remaining clothes with his left hand.  He gasped in a breathless moan, “Can I suck you off, sir?...”nuzzling Myers’ inner thighs to persuade the man into accept his offer.

Michael looked down at Jake, completely blindsided to this new side he decided to show. However the man liked this change of heart and unzipped his jumpsuit, allowing his already half hard member free as it softly smacked the saboteur on his cheek. Throwing his knife down so it stuck out of the ground, Myers took his now free hand and caressed Jake's face as encouragement and permission to continue on with the deed as his other fell on the boy's shoulder.

Jake hummed and looked at the erection pressed against his cheek licking his lips and wrapping his dry palm around it, he began stroking it with an urgency. “M-Michael…. Please don't be.. rough with me.. I don't want you to… hate me..” he felt hot tears began to form in his eyes, eagerly wanting to please the killer before him. Jake opened his mouth and hiccuped before moving his hand that was previously preoccupied around the large erection to holding Myers’ thigh, moistened his lips, then began to sheepishly suckle the tip of the length.

Michael let out a soft grunt as he felt those lips around him again. Damn, he'd had forgotten how good Jake felt as the saboteur nervously inched himself further onto his hardening member while it twitched occasionally, hardening with each passing second. Myers placed his hand on Jake's face and brushed his thumb gently against the corner of the boy's face to clear away a stray tear that began to fall.    
He wasn't mad at Jake, but he was furious at the fact others didn't know that the boy was his. But, all of that would change at the end of this trial.

Jake closed his eyes and his brow was knitted together in concentration. He had stopped caressing himself to reach up and grab onto Myers’ other thigh and once he had gotten a better grasp on the man's body for support, Jake pushed down inch by painful inch until he felt the mans cock press towards the back of his throat, dangerously near his gag reflex. The saboteur blinked and looked up at Myers when he felt the man caress a tear away from his crimson cheek. Jake closed his eyes once more and met with the man's pubic hairs, sucessfuly pushing through his gag reflex, choking here and there. Yet, the boy continued to groan around the other man's appendage within his moistened cavern, making sure to send pleasurable shocks through the sensitive organ to the mans very core. 

Jake wanted Myers to know that he was his, so he moaned deeply and looked up at Myers, eyes again glossed over by a fondness for the other man. His face was flushed red and it was seeping to his ears that weren't able to hide beneath his blackened locks. Jake's body was starting to warm up, chest flushed while stomach growled with a sudden hunger for a hefty meal that will soon arrive with due time.

Michael moved his hand from Jake's cheek up into the raven hair, grabbing a fist full of it. It wasn't a tight enough hold to cause pain (yet), but it was still a rather firm grip. The murderer gave out a hushed, low groan as Jake hummed around his cock, feeling pleasure shoot up his spine and coarse through the rest of his body.    
Myers, now fully hard, experimentally pulled Jake almost completely off of his length, then slammed him back down onto it. Hearing the boy sputter and grasp onto his thighs tighter, Michael slightly smiled under his latex mask as the hand on the saboteur's shoulder gave small, supportive rubs in encouragement to stay strong through the rough treatment. The man, all the while, keeping a close watch with those icy blue eyes.

Jake groaned, his grip on the man's thighs continuously slipped, no longer being able to squat under this treatment and moved to being supported better on his knees. Tears now streamed down his face, eyes rolling to the back of his head as saliva and mucus leaked from his nostrils. Jake could barely breathe. He was scared and anxious not knowing when Myers would give him permission to breathe again. The gentle rubbing upon his shoulder wasn't enough to reassure him that the man wasn't mad at him.

The killer, seeming to notice Jake struggling to compose himself, pushed him off of his stiff member. Moving the hand on the others head down under his chin for support, Myers tilted his head to the side as his eyes bore into Jake's. He couldn't do much with the boy if he was unconscious, so the man decided to let Jake take the reins and go at a pace he deemed suitable. In a way, Myers thought that this would be a good opportunity for Jake to show him how loyal he was to the killer before him.

Jake was gasping for air, releasinh his now sweaty hands from Myers’ thighs so he could search for an article of clothing he left nearby to wipe his face off, coughing up some mucus and saliva that went down his windpipe. he shyly mewled and looked up at Myers, “S-Sorry… You caught me by surprise…” he touch his scarf, brought it to his face and wiped it clean. 

After that, Jake threw his scarf off to the side and went back to Myers’ little friend that stood up waiting for attention. With a suggestive smirk he licked his lips again and locked his gaze to that bleak, white mask, then swallowed the mans thick length with ease, slowly making an excruciatingly slow pace to start out. His velvety tongue was caressing the tip, gliding wherever it could to get more of the tasteful precum that smeared and gently dripped down his throat with a thick amount of saliva.

Moaning graciously around the thick cock within his mouth, Jake kept his gaze as he moved at a faster pace, slowly making his way to the man's pubic hairs once again. 

Not. Once. Dropping. His. Gaze.

Myers' eyes glinted in the moonlight, impressed at the fact that Jake didn't break eye contact for a second. His hand had returned to the boy's head and was petting it softly as a form of more praise to continue on with his work. Michael drank in every brush, stroke and swipe of Jake's tongue along his throbbing length and let out a few groans and sighs in pleasure to let the saboteur know he was doing a good job.

Jake started to move his head back and forth, giving Myers' a feel for his throat until he to cough and he tried even harder to moan, eyes wincing from discomfort. He released his grip on Myers’ thighs and placed his palms down to the man's shoes, gently reaching to untie them and fish out the killers feet. Jake wanted to show he appreciated the gentleness and permission to go at his own pace. 

He wanted to me Michael Myers’ forever.

Myers flinched at the touch to his feet, not expecting a move like that. Yet, he shifted his stance slightly to kick off his shoes and let the other do what he pleased. It was an odd gesture to the man but he didn't mind it too much.    
Michael's member started to twitch and throb excitedly at the strangled, sputtered moans coming from Jake's throat as he felt his tip hit the back of it. The killer was absolutely obsessed with how eager the boy was to please him and soon, Myers was tilting his head back and letting out an exasperated sigh as the pleasure rocked throughout his body and heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.

Jake closed his eyes, he took this opportunity to write down a sentence into Myers’ feet. One he knew would be strange for him to say aloud for the first time. He was embarrassed and he had the right to be when it came to this feeling that he knew would never disappear. He opened his eyes again, pushed himself off of the cock that he had trapped within his mouth. Brought his index finger to a foot and wrote down his sentence, took in a deep breath and whispered the words aloud while keeping his heated gaze on Myers.

“I love you.” 

Jake's face became flushed, then drove back down onto Myers' cock and swallowed all the way to his pubic hairs in one fell swoop of his tongue. He moaned and aggressively pulled his head back and forth. As fast as Michael's brutal force just moments ago. 

He want this mans cum.

He wanted to swallow it whole. 

To ride this man into hell or into heaven.

He adored this mans attention.

And he will get it no matter what.

Michael had to brace himself against the house wall behind Jake. He was in no way ready for the sudden shift in rhythm but goddamn was it fucking amazing. Laboured, loud and heavy breaths that hitched occasionally came from behind the mask, albeit muffled. The hand the man had on Jake's head now had a painful hold on the boy's hair and aided in the fast thrusts that shot immense sparks of ecstasy through his veins whenever skin contacted skin.   
Myers has unconsciously started to thrust into Jake's mouth as well, causing excess saliva and precum to squelch out of gaps in the others mouth and make the already obscene setting more messy. Grunting and balling the hand supporting him against the wall into a fist, Michael grunted and clenched his teeth, looking back down at Jake with eyes completely clouded with desire.

Jake moaned and closed his eyes gently, he wanted the mans semem in his stomach. He wanted to be with him longer. But, he knew that once he left this place, the trial would end. He'd have to wait for the trial that allowed them to become one again. Jake was a disaster at this point, crying and hiccupping around Myers' cock that was deep in his throat.

The masked man abruptly gasped as he pushed Jake's head down which made the boy take him fully, bucking his hips harshly. At that moment, Myers felt his seed cascade out and fill up Jake's  throat and mouth, spilling out of any gaps it could. Michael kept the boy on his cock until he cleaned up the mess, the man's breathing having a hint of a growl in it as he came down from his high.

Jake swallowed the thick semen gratefully,  moving his head off of the man's cock and snorted the extra remnants of Myers' semen that seemed to have leaked from his nose like last time they did this. He  made a sound like a pure when he finished swallowing down the contents. Nuzzling into Myers he looked up at him tiredly, “Did I do good?” he asked nervous as he swallowed a few times to fully get whatever was remaining into his stomach, licking his lips and smiling gently at the man, kissing the slowly deflating cock before him. “I enjoy getting your attention… Michael..”

Myers gave Jake a praising pat on the head then lifted the boy back onto his feet and pressed his back gently against the house. He was nowhere near done with the saboteur yet and to show this, he lifted up his mask so he could plant a trail of kisses and nips against Jake's sensitive nape. His large arms snaked around the others waist and pulled the boy close, letting him feel that the killer was becoming erect yet again.

Jake moaned when the man started to give his body the attention he needed. Whimpering at the sudden pressure of the man's crotch on him. “Y-You're hard again…!?” stammering, he looked away and covered his face with his hands. “I.. I enjoy this attention sir, don't get me wrong I adore it when you give me the glare like you're going to kill me. But, instead you smother me in lewd actions. I mean… you're my first on everything… it makes my heart skip a beat when you chase me…” Jake bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan of pleasure and incessent ramblings as his hips went against him, now grinding into the man's erection. 

“Fuck…. Me…”

Jake moved his hands away from his face and grabbed onto Myers’ collar and pulled him towards himself, mashing their mouths together, his soft and plump with a thin coat of saliva. Jake wanted more. Oh so much more from this man before him.

Myers grunted into the kiss and deepened it, pushing his leg in between the others thighs and sandwiched the boy between him and the house. After a few minutes of thoroughly tongue-fucking Jake's mouth, Michael broke the kiss, panting and salivating over the taste and feeling of this situation. The masked man tugged urgently at the saboteur's pants, foe they happened to be in the way and Myers wasn't too thrilled about that, and wanted them off as soon as possible. Giving a small huff in protest, the killer waited for the boy to act.

Jake was flustered and looked into Myers’ blue irises sheepishly, “M-Michael…” he whimpered. Looking back down to his cargo pants sighing, “F-fine…” before grasping the belt and unfastening the button on his pants and the zipper that kept his body confined within the layers of clothing. “Just, be careful with me okay? I did as you wanted… And I’ve obeyed what you desired.. The least you could do was be a bit kinder towards me?” Jake shrugged his shoulders. Pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles and stepping out of them, “Rather, it would be more beneficial for us to be in a bed?... Preferably yours… Darling?” he licked his lips and wrapped his legs around Myers’ waist and soon after his arms around the man's neck.    
“You should know by now… That no one else can fuck me as good as you have. Even if it was my first time.” Jake smirked. 

A small, smug smirk appeared on Michael's face as he fastened his hands onto Jake's rear and carried him around to the entrance of the Myers house.    
They didn't even make it upstairs to the bedroom for Michael had pinned Jake down onto the couch in the living room and had resumed the heated make-out session. The man's hands had a secure grip on the boy's hips and was grinding his own hungrily against the others. Myers was loving the squeaks, moans and groans coming from Jake and how he was desperately gripping onto his back as if his life depended on it. It was driving Michael mad with a seemingly insatiable lust.

Jake scrapped his fingernails across Myers’ scalp heatedly. He thrusted his hips upwards, requiring more friction and attention from the man above him. He felt teeth scrape his lips and the thickened tasted of metal. Myers had cut his lip with his teeth while their tongues collided hungrily.

The taste of blood only seemed to drive the killer into more of a frenzy, causing him to thrust his hips wildly. This however only succeeded in making Myers' achingly stiff cock somehow harder as it rubbed bluntly against Jake's. He wanted more than anything to put it in the boy and fuck him senseless, but the man wanted to savor every minute and make the most of their limited time together. Besides, Michael could look at Jake's breathless, disheveled face all night.

Jake groaned and moved his hands to hold Myers’ face to push the man away so he could get some oxygen before his lungs collapsed from the lack of air. “M-Michael! Please don’t! I’m about to-” he was cut off by a guttural moan, closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head, “Michael! Stop fucking around! God!” he moved his hands to the mans chest in a vain attempt to push the killer off. “If you’re going to fuck me then fuck me! Or else I’ll just do it myself for fucks sake!”

Myers backed off and paused for a moment to stare down at Jake, empty black sockets shadowing his blue eyes behind the latex. Without warning a moment later, the man had Jake's legs in a bruising grip as he mercilessly thrusted into the saboteur with only the pre on his cock for lubricant. The murderer's shaft split open Jake's tight walls and was sheathed into the survivor in mere seconds.

Jake abruptly screamed in agony as his insides felt like they were being torn apart in mere seconds by the man above him, “M-Michael!?... I didn't mean it like that…!” whimpering and moaning when his prostate was roughly caressed by the large girth of the member inside of him, mewling when he felt a bump inside. “M-Michael…” Jake rasped, tears forming quickly and fell from his crimson cheeks. “It hurts… asshole.” 

A small, muffled scoff was heard coming from Myers as he moved his hips in a teasing way to make sure every inch of him was stuffed inside Jake. After listening to the boy cuss, sob and hiccup for a few more minutes, the man experimentally pulled his hips back, only to snap them back violently. This was Michael's way of saying "don't test me, boy" as he did it again, not letting up his powerful thrust in the slightest.

Jake cried out suddenly from the rush of pain and ecstasy, his mind was being corrupted by the pure tension and angel that the large appendage inside him was making. Stretching his walls far apart like their first joining together, Jake's nostrils were filled with mucus, glistening strays streaming in his mouth. He continuously drooled the mixture of mucus and saliva out of his mouth as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Michael…. It hurts… ngh… “ Jake stammered, moving his legs into a better angel for better access for the larger man to strike his prostate. “Please…. Be more gentle with me… we haven't done it in a while…” he croaked, his mind was utter mush.

Either Myers didn't hear Jake, or he was too focused on moving himself around in the other to find that sweet spot. Faint grunts could be heard from the man as his thrusts slowed, but didn't let up in their brutality as he was completely enveloped in the feeling of Jake quivering and tightening around his length. Myers' grip lessens on his legs as his hands moved to the boy's hips, pulling him even closer and slowly enveloping his cock with every thrust; the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin bounced off of the barren walls of the house.

Jake whimpered as he went to bite his bottom lip again, until Myers slammed directly into his prostate, causing his mouth to fall open while his body shook severely, groaning in dismay as he came. His essence squelched upon his stomach, some even reaching his chest, “Michael…. So good…” Jake's eyes were glazed over by the man aggressively plowing, body convulsing in pure overstimulation. He wouldn't last much longer until he lost consciousness.

Noticing the boy losing it, Myers picked him up under his arms and put Jake onto his lap, only to start thrusting up into him. The killer silently studied the saboteurs face as Jake opened his mouth in a silent moan at the new position. Myers was now nearing his climax, evident as his grunts and groans became more regular, just needing a few more moments before painting Jake's insides white with his seed.

Jake's entire face flushed red, shoulders jolting in surprise. His eyes tightly closed shut as his insides twitched while his body shivered with each breath he took in. “M-Michael…!” He cried out, arms secured around the larger man's neck before grinding down onto Myers' cock as he was continuously used. Jake's body was working against him to send this murderer before him into climax so he could escape and live another day. But Jake's heart convulsed as he opened his eyes slightly after a few moments of having them closed. “You feel so good….” He looked up into the masks eye sockets, seeing the glazed over irises hidden within, “I… ngh… I wish I didn't have to go back to the others.” Jake panted breathlessly, then snuggled into the man, his mind completely clouded, “You feel like home… Michael.”

At that moment, Myers thrusted deeply into the boy. Cum filled the other to the brim as his hands pressed down on the saboteur's hips harshly to push every inch of himself in. Either accidentally or possibly intentionally, the man bumped his head softly against Jake's, feeling his essence fall out of gaps and drip onto the floor as his length remained inside. A soft hum could be heard coming from Myers for a beat a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

Jake grunted softly and tightened up around the mans cock inside of him, “You don't like it when it drips….” He remarked kissing the masked man's cheek smiling contently. “I'm going to be sore tomorrow…” Jake scoffed while attempting to slow his heartbeat by gently breathing in and out. 

Myers rubbed little circles into Jake's back feeling him tighten around his member; the boy was learning. After a long while of holding each other in the afterglow of sex, Michael reluctantly pulled out of Jake, grunting in discontent as he heard most of his cum splatter onto the floor. The man knew they had to part ways soon, or the entity would do it forcefully, yet Myers continued to hold onto Jake with a secure grip.

Jake hummed and kissed the bleak mask again, “I miss it already Michael…. It's warm and makes me feel full…” he moaned and stretched his back gently, cracks from sore muscles made him groan gently into the man.

Myers reciprocated Jake's feelings by snaking his hands down to the boy's rear, grabbing the cheeks tightly and massaging them in his warm palms. This was his way of saying "one more round, before you leave" and to drive the point home, Myers' length was slowly becoming hard yet again, beginning to poke at Jake's spent entrance eagerly.

Jake chuckled and smiled wickedly. He licked the mask with half lidded eyes that had glazed over with a form of neediness. “Anything for you..” Jake cooed as he spread his legs and ground his hips back down onto the slowly growing erection, “If it would make you happy, you can come on my face…?” He smacked his lips at Michael and nuzzled the man's neck.

The killer's eyes glinted in the moonlight at the suggestion while his tip managed to slide into Jake a few times, teasing them both and quickly made Myers achingly stiff again. Spreading Jake's rear open, Michael pushed back into the boy with realitive ease and let out a heated sigh, feeling the others walls opening back up to the shape of him. In a matter of seconds, the man was fully sheathed inside of the saboteur, taking in the pleasurable feeling of the boy quivering around him again. It filled Myers with a dark need to claim, breed, protect even. A flurry of emotions he had rarely felt flooded into his mind.

Jake moaned loudly into Michael's neck, “Fuck…” he cursed and bit the collar of the overalls, trying to stifled his moans but as soon as the other began to thrust into him, the saboteur opened his mouth and cried out in ecstasy, insides convulsing and his stomach growled loudly.

Myers decided he wasn't going to have mercy this time. His thrusts picked up quickly to his previous brutal pace, yet these felt more... primal. His hard member hitting home each time it reached deep into Jake and before the boy had time to react, the man stood up and had him forcibly pushed against the wall, Myers plowing into him mercilessly, aiming to drive all the sound out of Jake.

Jake screamed out as he tightened his grasp around the man's neck, “Michael!…. Fuck!…” he blurted loudly as he then relatched onto the man's shoulder with his teeth to keep himself from moaning or screaming further. He moved his hips to meet with the brutal thrusts into his hips. Slickened thighs and ass made obscene squelching sounds that seemed to make a rousing skin on skin slap every few thrusts, which had made Jake's thoughts melt.

Myers grunted when the boy bit down onto him, but that just drove him into a deeper, lust-crazed state. The only thing on the killer's mind now was to bury himself as deep as possible into Jake's guts, his thrusts now becoming short and quick.

Jake groaned, swaying his hips back and forth onto the mans cock, still biting down on the shoulder before him. He opened his mouth to mewl when he came a second time, orgasm rocking throughout his body.

Just as the Michael's cock started to swell inside, he pulled it out. Knowing neither of them enjoyed that feeling in the slightest, Myers acted quickly and unhooked Jake's tightly bound legs from his waist, leaving the boy standing on wobbly legs. However, Jake didn't have to worry about standing for long as the killer pushed him forcefully down onto his knees; eager, twitching member sitting right in front of his face yet again. Michael just looked down at the saboteur with his right hand loosely grabbing the boy's neck, waiting for the other to commit to his deal.

Jake flushed red as he locked his bronze eyes on the member before him, swallowing nervously then grabbed the length, completely soaked with sweat, seminal fluids. “Michael…” Jake cooed, looking into the masks eye sockets, moving his face closer to the members tip as he opened his mouth and enveloped the tip in his moist soft cavern.

Michael's grip tightened around Jake's throat; feeling the others pulse quicken in his palm aroused him further. His eyes seemed to glow while they peered right into Jake's soul, seeming tell the boy, "You are mine, and mine alone."

Jake moaned around the man's girth beginning to slowly swallow his way down the base of the mans cock. He kept his eyes on Myers’ his, face slowly turning shade after shade darker.

The murderer's arm thumped suddenly onto the wall in an effort to support himself, his body leaning forward more. He didn't wanna come just yet, but the temptation to stuff the boys mouth with his seed for a second time was very tempting. No, Myers was set on leaving his mark on Jake's face... to show off that he was his property.

Jake whimpered, albiet muffled, starting to move back and forth, swallowing Michael's large girth, pushing past his gag reflex to deep throat him, making sure to groan to send vibrations all throughout the man's body.

A few minutes into the rough blowjob, Myers growled loudly and slammed Jake against the wall abruptly, pulling him off of his member. It throbbed before streaming generous amounts of cum onto Jake's face. Michael had a bruising grip on the saboteur's throat while struggling to keep his feet under him as pleasureful waves shot up his spine from his powerful orgasm. Myers' breathing was loud and heavy as his cock pulses a few more times before becoming limp, still dripping with his essence.

Jake leaned towards the leaking appendage and licked off the remaining seed, sighing as he then licked his lips and blushed, grinned mischievously up at Myers. “I guess you liked it, huh?”  He wheezed, rubbing the hand that was securely wrapped around his throat. 

The killer huffed and let go of Jake, leaving a pretty sizeable bruise that wrapped nearly around his entire neck. Myers put his member back into his coveralls and zipped them back up, signaling that he was done and satisfied for this trial. Gazing down at Jake, The Shape watched the boy lap up some of his seed that was dripping down onto his face, his breathing had returned to normal; slow and ominous.

Jake sighed as he stood up and wiped some of the essence off of his face and licked it up off of his hand. After retreving his clothes and putting them back on, (mildly nagging at the killer for slicing his shirt and coat up) he began walking towards the now open gate. Before leaving, Jake looked back at Myers and grinned, “See you later Michael..” he playfully blew the man a kiss and ran past the gate. He had sucessfully survived another trial, for the most part unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading our update!  
> We apologize again for the lateness, we've been working and focusing on other life matters! We hope you enjoyed this lovely update!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> If you liked it, please bookmark, kudos and comment! We love hearing from our readers!  
> Have a great day and hope to see you all soon for our next installment of this beautiful fanfiction!


End file.
